The End
by Katie237
Summary: Oneshot of a possible Series finale's ending scene - It's over. Barry saved the Speedforce and can go back to his life with his family. Except, the source of his powers has a surprise gift to offer before he leaves


**A/N: Just one very short Oneshot I wrote to change my mind while working on Zero Hour's sequel (that should arrive within a week or two(!). Since my Crisis one-shot (that was about to turn in a short story) is pretty much abandoned on this site from lack of interest, I decided to just write a scene I imagined in my head about what I thought would be the most perfect, and bittersweet, scene to finish the show with when Flash will come to his series finale (hopefully in many, many, many years).**

**Try to keep in mind I wrote that very quickly and without Beta (and English is still my 2nd language), so try not to be too mean with my grammar mistakes. Thanks, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Barry's feeble legs finally gave in under the weight of his exhaustion and the indescribable pressure he's been under in the last days or so. But, it was done, and his knees hit the solid ground underneath him, even if technically, it wasn't a real floor since he was in the SpeedForce. His chest was expanding quickly, and his breathing pattern was on the verge of hyperventilating to try and compensate for the increased need of oxygen in his lungs. He did it, the Speedforce was saved, and he could go home to his wife and family on his earth and reality. He could finally return to his beautiful twins, the three years old Don and Dawn. Well, not just them actually, he also now had a future version of his children who showed up a few days ago, calling themselves the Tornado Twins.

As much as he feared the worst when they showed themselves, Barry couldn't deny their part in this last quest. But, the hero still couldn't get out of his head the ghostly memory of his daughter who was never born. How could he? Chances are she would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

''Dad?''

A female voice from behind jostled Barry and pushed the speedster's adrenaline back to the roof. In a heartbeat, or more like a fraction of a second, the speedster got back on his feet and turned around. He told the twins to stay behind and keep the madness from spreading while he went inside the SpeedForce on his own. So, what was his daughter doing here? Was it the Allen part of her genes that was keeping her from complying with one straightforward instruction?

''Dawn? What are you doing he-?'' He asked the young woman standing in front of her, only to stop before finishing his sentence. Something was off. Instantly, his chest tightened.

First of all, the woman wasn't wearing any speedster uniform; she was instead in casual black jeans, white shirt, and light brown vest. But, more than that, something was off in her expression. While Dawn Nora West-Allen was almost a perfect lookalike of her sister who was never born, physically speaking, the features of her delicate face never managed to mimic the mixture of sweetness and innocence so characteristic of the deceased XS. It suddenly became incredibly difficult to get in, or out for that matter, as Barry's throat closed up.

''It's me, dad,'' said the young woman.

''Nor-'' the last letter died on Barry's lips as he choked up. Tears were already rushing to the corner of his eyes as emotions boiled inside of his entire being.

What kind of sick game was the speedforce playing with him? He just saved the Speedforce, he didn't need, nor deserve, to be tortured with an illusion of the one person he couldn't save. But, on the other hand, part of him always wished that he could see Nora again, just one last time in his life. After all, they never really got a chance to say goodbye. Maybe the speedforce was seeing through this part of his thoughts and was trying to reward him with this trick.

The cowl got dropped from his face before he could realize what he'd done.

''It's me, it's truly me, I promise,'' assured the speedster with a tearful smile.

''Oh my god,'' was all Barry managed to say before he covered the short remaining distance between himself and Nora.

He took her in his arms and held her against his heart with every single bit of his renewed strength as tears were already falling freely on his cheeks. In return, Nora clutched her arms just as tightly around her father and behind his back.

Forever. That's how long the two heroes stayed holding each other. Or, at least, that's how it felt.

''How?'' He barely pronounced before reclusively letting go, but not without making sure he still had physical contact thanks to his hand on her right shoulder.

''I don't understand it completely, but I guess the speedforce managed to preserve a small part of my energy. It looked like it saved the part of me that was linked to this place,'' she awkwardly explained, which prompted sparkle of hope to flash through her father's eyes.

Nora couldn't let that sentiment grow, no matter how much she wished for the same thing. So, she continued, ''it's just not enough for me to ever get out of here under any corporeal form. I'm not even sure I'll be able to keep that shape for very long before becoming a full part of the speedforce again,'' she added, crushing Barry's expectations in just a few sentences. No, there was no way for her to come back out there.

Her words flew straight to her father's heart like an arrow and crushed his world like a hammer falling on his head. Surprisingly, she spoke them with serenity. Nora was just as peace with the consequences of her decision now that she had been back then when she refused to race into the negative speedforce to save her life all these years ago.

Barry visibly swallowed.

''I never stopped loving you. I always will,'' said the hero.

''I know,'' she said, what else was there to add?

''You did it, the crisis went by and left, and your family is ok. You have a wonderful sister and brother,'' tried to casually say the speedster whose voice was filled with a mixture of love and pride, but also pain, so much pain. For one short second, he imagined going back to the real world with her and reuniting his whole family.

Nora smiled, fighting back the tears she thought she could hold up once again. She couldn't stay strong for the rest of them, not anymore.

''I know, I've been watching you. I'm so proud of you, every single one of you,'' added Nora, her voice weakening with every word.

''Will I ever see you again?'' Asked the Flash.

Nora shook her head, uncertain, wiped her tears, and forced herself to say the following words; ''I don't know... I don't know if the Speedforce will allow me again to take back my shape to speak to you. Please, don't hold back for me; keep living your life, be happy and just…'' she stopped to scrape her throat and gather the force to finish her sentence, ''and never forget me. I'll always be with you.''

''I love you,'' repeated Barry, drawing her closer once more, one last time.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N What did you think? Let me know in the comments, deeply appreciated as always. **


End file.
